


who knew tony had siblings

by wholockian1996



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Injured Tony, Protective Sherlock, tony is sherlock's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockian1996/pseuds/wholockian1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shelock gets a call from his half brother and he flies to america to see him with john</p>
            </blockquote>





	who knew tony had siblings

At 221B

“Sherlock your phones ringing” shouted john from the living to the kitchen where Sherlock was currently experimenting on the hand he got of molly from the morgue.

Sherlock walks out of the kitchen dressed in a lab coat and wearing safety glasses. He picks up his phone looking at the contact name. Upon seeing what was displayed on his phone his face contorted into expression of shock and panic. He quickly answers the phone. 

“Did something happen.” He asked pausing for whoever was on the other end to talk “I’ll catch the next flight there.” Pause “I don’t care if you say your fine you’re in the hospital goddammit.” He yelled the last part hanging up then said calmly john pack a bag for a two week trip.”

“Where are we going? Also who is in the hospital because I’ve never seen you so panicked?” Replied john

“Firstly it’s my brother. Secondly we’re going to new York.”

“Mycroft’s in the hospital!” exclaimed john

“no.” replied Sherlock “my half-brother”

Nine hours later

Sherlock and john jumped out of the taxi at the hospital where Sherlock’s half-brother was and began walking inside.

While they were walking john asked again “will you please tell me now who this brother of yours is?”

“You’ll know when we get there.”

Suddenly they stop right outside of a door where john guessed Sherlock’s brother was. Just then Sherlock slams the door open and yells “tony I told you last time you got hurt, that if it happened again a would be the one to kill you.” Sherlock practically yells

He then realises that tony isn’t the only one in the room. There are four other people there other than tony who is in the hospital bed. The four people were all staring at him threateningly and two of them were point guns at him.

The women with red hair then asks “who are you and how do you know tony.” Still pointing the gun at him.

Sherlock replied calmly “my names Sherlock Holmes and he’s my half-brother.” He finishes pointing at the man in the bed.

“He’s telling the truth.” Says the man in the bed

They lower their guns and introduce themselves as Natasha Romanov and Clint Barton. They one that was just sitting there awkwardly the whole time says his name is Steve Rodgers. When john hears his name he recognizes it instantly and asked disbelieved “Steve Rodgers as in captain America.”

“Uh yeah” replied Steve scratching the back of his head.

“That means they must be black widow and Hawkeye. Meaning that the guy in the bed is tony stark!” john said steadily getting louder, turning to Sherlock “Sherlock why the hell didn’t you tell me your brother was tony stark!”

“I told you would know when you saw him” smirked Sherlock “anyway tony” he said deadly calm that it was almost scary “what did you do this time”

“I only broke a few ribs and my arm.” Replied tony defensively

“Is that so” spoke the detective “you do remember what I said last time you got hurt.”

“Yeah I know” groaned ironman “you said you would murder me and that you wouldn’t get caught because you solve murders for a living.”

“Correct”

“Can you please not murder me because knowing pepper she would figure it out then kill you, then Mycroft would resurrect me and kill me himself.”

“That is true.” Sherlock said as if he was considering it “ok, I’ve decided. I won’t kill you because I quite like living.”

“Awesome” tony sarcastically replied “also, is this your boyfriend” he added teasing

“How many times do I have to say this? I AM NOT GAY.” Yelled john “also I have a wife.”

“I know john” confirmed Sherlock while patting him of the back.

While this was happening the two assassins and the super solider where just looking at the trio like they were crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this? if you would like me to lease tell me i the comments.  
> thanks


End file.
